Lelah
by jennakuma
Summary: Sakura yang merasa lelah karena diperlakukan seperti kekasih yang tak dianggap berusaha untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya lewat sebuah diary. Dan tanpa sengaja diary itu jatuh di tangan Sasuke. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


Lelah

Disclaimer : semua chara milik MK

Rate : T

Summary: Sakura yang merasa lelah karena diperlakukan seperti kekasih yang tak dianggap berusaha untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya lewat sebuah diary. Dan tanpa sengaja diary itu jatuh di tangan Sasuke. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

'Buku apa ini?' Batin Sasuke.

Ia membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu. Dan tertulis nama Sakura -kekasihnya- didalamnya. Dan itu membuat dia semakin tertarik.

Dibukanya halaman kedua, dan ia mulai membaca.

*Cinta...

Itu yang membuatku tidak terkendali.

Itu yang membuat air mataku jatuh perlahan.

Aku selalu bertingkah seolah aku akan baik saja.

Ketika kau tak pernah sedikitpun mengutamakanku.

Ketika kau tak sedikitpun mengerti tentang perasaanku yang terluka.

Ketika kau tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang selalu kurasakan.*

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi dia melanjutkan membaca.

*Kadang aku berfikir.

Apa aku terlampau bodoh karena menyukaimu?

Membiarkan rasa itu tumbuh dan menjalar dalam hatiku?

Menyisakan akar kokoh yang seakan takkan tercabut?

Aku terkadang ingin menyerah.*

'Hei.. kau tak boleh menyerah.' Batin Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan membaca.

*Tapi kau selalu ada disana untuk menghalangiku, membuatku hilang kendali.*

'Hn.. Tentu saja, kau milikku.'

*Dan setelah aku kembali, hal yang sama terulang lagi.

Berputar seolah video yang rusak yang berusaha untuk meledakkan kepalaku.

Aku lelah.

Ketika semua sakit ini mendera.

Saat semua hal yang kau tujukan selalu menyakitiku.

Apa kau pikir mudah? mudah untuk berdiri tegak dan tersenyum padamu setelah melihat kau tersenyum untuk mereka?

Mudah untuk selalu menyapamu dan melambai padamu dengan riang ketika kau berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku?

Berusaha untuk bertingkah seolah 'aku baik baik saja' didepanmu dan semua orang?

Berusaha untuk menghapus sakit yang kau torehkan?*

Sasuke terhenyak. Perlahan memorinya memutar ulang semua perlakuannya terhadap Sakura. Tidak! Dia bukan bermaksud untuk mengacuhkannya. Sungguh. Dia bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Sakura-nya. Dia hanya tidak tau harus berkata apa jika berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin berkata kasar pada gadisnya.

*Aku hanya ingin kau melihat padaku.

Aku hanya ingin kau menoleh sebentar.

Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit peduli.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apakah aku berharga.

Aku bahkan tidak tau apa arti diriku dimatamu.*

'Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Saki. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darimu. Walaupun aku akan selalu menoleh kearah lain jika kau melihat kearahku. Kau hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.' Batin Sasuke.

*Ingin ku bertanya.

Seberapa pentingkah diriku bagimu?

Apa kau akan mencariku ketika aku menghilang?

Akankah kau meratapiku jika ku pergi?

Tapi.. itu tidak akan terjadi kan?

Haha..

Bodoh..

Aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari.

Bahwa aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk berada didekatmu.*

Buku itu terjatuh.

Buku itu terjatuh dari tangan Sasuke.

Dan dengan sendirinya kedua kaki Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat.

berlari dari kelasnya menuju ruang kelas kekasihnya.

BRAK

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka buru buru mengejutkan semua orang di kelas 11B.

Mata hitam Sasuke terpaku pada seseorang.

Sakuranya.

Ya.. Sakuranya yang kini menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Sama terkejutnya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan ke meja Sakura.

BRUK.

'Dia memelukku. Sasuke memelukku!' Batin Sakura girang.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah hal terindah yang kumiliki. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu mengacuhkanmu Saku. Aku bahkan akan lupa cara untuk bernafas jika kau menghilang. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Kumohon tetaplah disampingku." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"He-hei. A-aku tidak akan kemana- mana Sasuke-kun. A-aku hiks.. aku bahkan tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku juga hiks sangat mencintaimu, aku bahkan tidak percaya ini kau. Hiks.. aku, aku tidak ingin terbangun lagi jika ini mimpi. Ini sungguh hiks hal terindah untukku. A-aku.." Ucapan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Stttss... Maafkan aku Saku. Aishiteru." Kata Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aishiteru mou Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari, semus murid yang ada dikelas sedang memerhatikan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Anko-sensei.

Tunggu..

Apa tadi Anko-sensei?

Dengan gerakan patah patah keduanya menoleh kearah guru killer tersebut.

"Uchiha, Haruno. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Anko-sensei dengan senyum manis, namun tidak selaras dengan aura hitam yang dikeluarkannya.

"IKUT SENSEI KE RUANGAN SENSEI SEKARANG!" Sambung Anko-sensei dengan teriakannya yang bahkan terdengar sampai ke lantai dasar sekolah itu.

"H-hai" jawab keduanya.

.

.

.

Omake~

"Gyaaa dimana buku diaryku?" Raung Sakura frustasi.

"Pasti terjatuh disuatu tempat, aku harus menemukannya!" Sambungnya panik.

"Mungkin bukumu kau jatuhkan disuatu tempat Forehead." Jawab Ino asal.

"Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimana pun." Sahutnya seraya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja.

BRAK

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka terburu- buru mengejutkan semua orang di kelas 11B.

Owari

RnR please?


End file.
